


Who Knows?

by Rynn336



Series: Songs for the Hopeful Heart [10]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynn336/pseuds/Rynn336
Summary: One thing's true, there's always a brand new day.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiona/gifts).



> Hiya!  
> Sorry, it's been a little while since my last update. School is kicking my ass. But I managed to get this out while I was babysitting last night, so I hope you enjoy! I don't know how good it is, though...  
> But just a note: this series has been in mostly chronological order, but I really just write whatever I think of, so there isn't a strict order that I'm following. Which brings us to this fic!  
> Anyway! The song for this fic was [Who Knows](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NDR_uHKnQ5Y) by Avril Lavigne. Thanks, Fiona!

Hajime runs his hand along the strap of his messenger bag as he watches the bumper-to-bumper traffic inch along, irritated drivers honking and yelling at each other out of their windows, and loud music blares from one or two, filling the air with the thump of bass drums. He laughs as he sees Kazuichi hanging out of his car’s window, waving frantically. “Hey! Hinata!”

Hajime rolls his eyes and grins, and as traffic finally starts to move, he can hear Kazuichi’s yell of “Loserrrrrr…” growing quieter as he finally makes it out of the school parking lot and onto the road.

Hajime pulls out his phone. _Says the guy who’s never even had a girlfriend,_ he texts Kazuichi.

The reply is almost immediate. _Says the weirdly masculine gay kid._

_At least I’ve had a boyfriend._

_At least I haven’t._

_Shut up, gearhead._

_Not happening._

_You text like a gay dude._

_So do you._

_Takes one to know one._

_Whatever, man!_

Hajime laughs and looks over as fingers lace themselves in his. Chiaki walks beside him, her other hand rapidly tapping and swiping the screen of her phone. “Hi, Hajime.”

“Hey! You’re walking home today?”

“Yeah…my house isn’t that far, and since your mom can’t pick you up today, I told my brother not to come get me.”

He squeezes her hand. “Thanks.”

“…Mhm.” She chances a quick glance at his phone, but her fingers never stop moving. “He’s right. You are weirdly masculine.”

“I’m holding your hand, aren’t I? Most of my friends are girls. That’s not that masculine.” He pauses. “And I’m a guy! Is testosterone not allowed in gays?”

She smiles. “I’m just teasing you. You’re perfectly masculine.”

He bumps into her on purpose, and she moves sideways before coming back toward him. But instead of pushing him, she just leans against him, her head against his shoulder. “I’m tired.”

“You shouldn’t stay up so late gaming.”

“Carry me?”

“No way! You can walk!”

She yawns and rubs her eyes, and he looks away pointedly. He knows what she’s trying to do. “Come on…please, Hajime?”

“Not gonna happen.”

“So…mean.”

He turns to her, his mouth open to defend himself indignantly, and she flashes her puppy dog eyes, a small pouting frown on her face, and he grits his teeth. “Fine…you can ride on my back.” Every damn time. He has to laugh, though.

She smiles sleepily and nods. She stuffs her phone in her pocket and he bends over, letting her put her hands on his shoulders, and he pulls her legs up as she hops a little to help him. He smiles as her hair brushes his cheek. “You should’ve just had your brother pick you up.”

“Don’t…tell me what to do.” She covers his eyes with her hands.

“Hey! Chiaki! I can’t see.”

“Come on, let’s go home. I want a nap.”

“But – Chiaki – ” He grins. “Alright! But I don’t know where I’m going!” He charges off down the sidewalk at full speed, hoping he doesn’t run into anything or trip, and she laughs in delight, though he can feel her fingers stiffen as she braces herself just in case he messes up.

He leaves it up to her to keep his bag on his shoulder with her elbow as he hurtles down the street. “Right!” she says, and he veers right, hearing an elderly-sounding grumble about “Kids these days” as he flies past. “Left, back left!” He straightens out without missing a beat. She giggles, and then yelps in alarm as he careens into someone, hearing a grunt and a thud.

She quickly pulls her hands away from his face and he sets her down. The boy on the ground blinks up at him in surprise, his gray eyes round with surprise, but he doesn’t make any attempt to get up. His books and things are scattered all around him on the pavement.

“I’m so sorry!” Hajime says, extending a hand. “Are you okay! This is all my fault, I’m sorry I ran into you.”

The boy looks uncomprehendingly at Hajime’s hand. “It’s…it’s okay. Um…”

“Need a hand up?”

“Uh. Sure.” Nagito takes Hajime’s hand, and Hajime hauls him up, kneeling to gather the boy’s things. Chiaki crouches to help him.

“Sorry, sorry.”

“No, it’s really okay.” The boy leans over and grabs his backpack. “I wasn’t looking where I was going, it’s probably my fault.”

 _Even though I was the one running down the sidewalk at full speed with Chiaki’s hands over my eyes?_ He winces as he sees the scrapes on the boy’s hands. “No, it’s all mine. I’m Hajime Hinata, by the way. Can I make all this up to you?”

“Hajime Hinata? I’m Nagito. Nagito Komaeda, if my last name…really matters.” He shakes his head. “No, there’s no need. I was being dumb, I should be the one making it up to you…”

“Hey, I know you,” Chiaki pipes up. “You go to our school!”

“Huh?” Nagito blinks at her. “Uh…yeah. I think I’ve seen you two around. You’re friends with Naegi and Enoshima, right?”

“Yeah! Although…” Hajime clears his throat. “I dunno if friends would be the right word in Junko’s case. More like…I don’t even know. Anyway, Chiaki’s right! I’ve seen you before.”

“Why aren’t you ever with anyone?” Chiaki tilts her head. “You’re always alone.”

“Well, yeah, I mean, it’s no surprise no one wants to hang around garbage like me.”

Chiaki and Hajime exchange a glance. “Listen, man, don’t do that to yourself. You should come hang out with us sometime.”

“Huh?”

“You’d be welcome,” Chiaki agrees, smiling.

“What’re you…?” The guy’s looking at them like they’ve just grown wings.

“Unless…” Hajime frowns. “You don’t have to, I guess. It was just an offer.”

“No, no, uh…I mean, if it’s okay with you? I don’t want to be a burden.”

“No burden at all.” Chiaki hands him back all of his stuff. “Where do you live? We could walk you home…” She looks over at Hajime. “I think.”

“Uh! Yeah! Sure!”

“N-no, it’s fine, I’m almost there, I don’t want you guys to go out of your way or anything.”

“We’re walking you home, Komaeda.” Hajime gives him a little smile.

Nagito just looks confused. “Okay…it’s literally right across the street.” He points to a quaint little gray house on the corner opposite them.

“Oh…” Chiaki’s face flushes embarrassedly.

Nagito’s eyes widen. “I’m sorry! You can still walk me home if you want, I don’t want to tell you guys what to do.”

Hajime laughs. “It’s cool.” Chiaki elbows him, her cheeks puffed out like she’s irritated. He hesitates. “Actually, you know, it’s Friday. Are you doing anything?” She nods approvingly.

“No, I don’t think so.” Nagito’s eyes are wide and surprised, and a little suspicious, like Hajime’s trying to trick him.

He wonders briefly what the hell could have happened to make this kid so incredulous of his own worth. Maybe Chiaki’s right. They should help him, if they can. And…he can’t deny that despite his obvious insecurity…Nagito is actually pretty attractive. His straight jeans stretch tightly across his long, slender legs, and his hips are wonderfully narrow. His prominent collarbones peek out from beneath the collar of his shirt. His gray eyes that Hajime can now see are sort of green as well hold unimaginable depths of sadness and anxiety, but there’s something in them that’s compelling, that draws Hajime in even as he’s aware Nagito’s doing his best to shut the rest of the world out.

He mentally slaps himself. He’s just going to go along with Chiaki’s implied order and help the kid out for a little while. He should quell any thoughts of that kind for now. _Even as cute as he is?_ a little rebellious part of his mind pipes up. He ignores it. “Want to come over to my place, then? We can play video games or something. I’ve got Black Ops.” He can see a small, sly smile slowly forming on Chiaki’s face, and he pushes her shoulder lightly.

“Uh…um…” Nagito looks totally baffled by this turn of events, like he doesn’t even know what to do with this request. Is this the first time he’s ever been invited to anything? “You…you don’t have to…I don’t know why you’d want to invite someone like me over…you really don’t need to…”

This kind of talk is already starting to annoy him. “Come on. If you’re not doing anything, come over. You coming, Chiaki?”

“I’d love to…but my brother said he needed my help this afternoon. He’s working on something, I think.” She hugs him and walks off down the street, her phone out once again. His phone pings, and a quick glance at it shows him the text she just sent him. _Good luck._

He rolls his eyes. Is she trying to play matchmaker now? He seizes some of Nagito’s books. “C’mon, Komaeda!” He grins and sets off down the sidewalk, and he feels a flash of satisfaction as the other boy follows him.

He’s got a good feeling about this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!  
> As always, thanks for reading! If there was something you liked or you thought I could've done better, please let me know! Any feedback is appreciated.  
> Also! If you've got a song you'd like me to write to for any pairing or character in Super Dangan Ronpa 2 or Dangan Ronpa, I'd be more than happy to do it! If you don't specify what pairing or character you'd like, I'll just write Komahina, but I'm totally willing to do almost anything else! Thanks so much!


End file.
